Currently, the starting substrates and superstrates in many thin film photovoltaic (TFPV) solar cells are made of planar low iron (Fe) float glass on which a transparent conducting oxide (TCO) film is deposited. The TCO film is used to electrically contact one terminal of the TFPV solar cell. Although the planar TCO coated glass does an adequate job in allowing light to enter the cell, it does a poor job in light trapping. One method being employed today to improve light trapping is to texture the TCO film itself. Many factors may influence the texture of the TCO film including the initial deposition of the TCO film. The uniformity and initial texture of the TCO film as deposited are two aspects that may affect the ultimate texture of the TCO film after further processing. To obtain uniform as-deposited TCO films the films are deposited at a high temperature of greater than 350° C. by physical vapor deposition (PVD). This process provides a uniform TCO film but the processing is difficult due to the need to heat a very large area for large solar substrates that may be on the scale of 2 meters by 3 meters. Maintaining a constant temperature over the entire substrate requires a complicated and expensive PVD tool. Additionally, a more complicated PVD tool has more parts that can wear out or break, therefore increasing the down-time of the tool. The cleaning of such a high temperature tool is also a frequent necessity and also adds to the down-time. Greater down-time of a tool and more parts needing replacement translates to increased cost. Solar manufacturing costs must be minimized to make the technology competitive in the modern energy market.